Generally, an image forming apparatus includes a light scanning device which scans a charged photoconductor drum with light beam to form an electrostatic latent image thereon. The electrostatic latent image is supplied with a developer to form a developer image which is transferred on a sheet, thereby forming an image on the sheet.
JP-A-2004-198500 discloses a light scanning device installed in the image forming apparatus in which a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) mirror which oscillates rotationally is used to make scanning.